


We’re Dating?

by R_4_L



Series: KakaYama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: @uncommonnerdy, Assumed Relationship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dating, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Surprise Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Yamato finds out that he and Kakashi are dating from Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: KakaYama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	We’re Dating?

Yamato moved through the village at a relaxed pace. He’d been gone on a mission for the last couple of weeks and he loved to take a couple of hours to just wander and see what was going on and who was around when he came back. 

“Captain Yamato.” The sound had Yamato smiling. How did Naruto inject sunshine into his voice.

“Naruto,” Yamato waited for the blonde to catch up, “what’s new?”

“Just glad to see that you’re home safe.” Naruto, his hands laced behind his head, walked beside his former captain. Naruto nodded to the different people who called out greetings.

Yamato grinned at the way the blonde turned red. “You’re still not used to it are you?”

“What?” Naruto asked quietly.

“The way everyone is acknowledging you just the way you wanted them to.” His grinned broadened as Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red. “It’s just like Kakashi. It fun watching him walk around the village and having people come up to address him as Lord Hokage.”

“Is that why you make him walk around town on your date nights?”

Yamato froze. “What?”

Naruto looked at his confused, “what do you mean what?”

“Kakashi and I are not dating.”

Naruto laughed, “if you say so.”

Yamato could tell that Naruto didn’t believe him. “What makes you think that we’re dating?” Naruto always had a different thought process and if he could figure out where Naruto got the idea from, maybe he could correct his thought process.

“Well it’s the way you guys look at one another. Kakashi-Sensei is has this smile that he saves just for you. It’s nice. He’s more relaxed when you’re in town.” At Yamato’s raised eyebrow Naruto continued. “I mean I knew something was different because there would be days that he would take more time to explain things to me. Be a little more patient with my mistakes. Shikamaru was the one to point out that they matched the days you were home. The days you were out on missions, Kakashi-Sensei was more distracted and if I had questions it would be easier to talk to Shikamaru about them.” 

“So he got more irritable. Impatient. Was it just with you or with other people too?” Yamato didn’t see him and Kakashi as dating. They were just friends, weren’t they? He shook his head, that was beside the point, if Kakashi was slacking on his job because he wasn’t around to keep an eye on him then they’d have to talk.

“Well I don’t think Guy noticed anything and Shikamaru didn’t seem worried when you were gone this last week and he had all those negotiations with the clans to go through. They were really confusing, even with Shikamaru’s cheat notes.” Naruto rubbed a hand across his face.

“If all you’re going by is the fact that Kakashi is more relaxed when I’m in the village then I’m going to disappoint you. More likely because he foists a lot of the work onto me and I let him. When I’m away on missions then he has to do it himself.”

“What about your weekly dates?” Naruto was kind of hoping the two of them were dating. Kakashi and Yamato both deserved to be happy, and to have someone who understood them. Iruka had finally admitted to dating Ayame. A lot of his classmates were pairing up, it made him happy.

“Weekly dates?” Now Yamato was really confused. “What weekly dates?”

Naruto stopped to just stare at the wood user in amazement, “you know your weekly dates. Thursday nights you go and pick Kakashi-Sensei up from the Hokage tower. The two of you walk through the village stopping at different vendors and talking to people. You buy him snacks and he buys you tools. There were a couple of times that Sakura swore you two were holding hands. Sai even pulled out his book on relationships.”

“Naruto, Kakashi and I are not dating.” 

Yamato left the blonde jinchuriki and headed back to his apartment. His good mood had evaporated. It wasn’t that he was mad but more that he was frustrated. How could his students think he was dating Kakashi? Sure the man had been a great friend, someone he could talk to about anything. Kakashi had been the one to get him out of ROOT and give him something to live for. It didn’t hurt that the man was fucking hot either. He wouldn’t say no to dating him, he just didn’t think that Kakashi was interested in him that way. Thinking about his love life, or lack thereof, just depressed him even more. 

The knock on his door the next evening was unexpected. No one came to visit him. Scratch that, no one who came to visit him knocked on the door. He got messaged birds for missions and if Kakashi came by he’d come through a window even though he was the Hokage. Naruto, Sai and Sakura often sought him out while he was in the village they didn’t come to his apartment. Pulling himself up off his sofa, he moved to the door to see who it was.

“Kakashi?” Yamato moved back to let his oldest friend enter the room. “What’’s going on?”

Kakashi walked inside the stress of the day leaving him as Yamato closed the door. “You didn’t come to pick me up so I worried.”

“What do you mean, I didn’t come pick you up?”

Kakashi cocked his head, “It’s Thursday, you didn’t come up to grab me after work, so I thought I’d stop by to see if you were okay.” He moved over to where Yamato was sitting at the Kitchen bar.

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kakashi, why would I be picking you every Thursday?” He was leaning against the counter, beside the silver haired jonin.

He raised an eyebrow, “because we’re dating.”

Yamato was tempted to bash his head against the counter. Was Kakashi making a joke? “Have you been talking to Naruto?”

“What? No.” Kakashi didn’t know what the relationship was between them dating and him talking to Naruto. “Tenzo?” He reached out to hold his hand. 

Yamato sighed, Kakashi only slipped up and used the name Tenzo when his emotions were involved. “Kakashi, don’t you think that when you start dating someone, both parties involved are aware of the fact.” The wood user just closed his eyes.

“But if I did that, you might say no.”

“Fuck. Kakashi.” His voice showed his exasperated he was the copy ninja, “what the hell am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?” Kakashi was almost bashful in the way he asked.

“Not with that mask on.”


End file.
